Multiple Point High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (MP-HSDPA) transmissions have recently drawn attention for its potential to improve user experience at the cell edge of a wireless network. MP-HSDPA may be implemented in a number of ways depending on how the downlink transmission from the cell is collaborated. For example, MP-HSDPA may be implemented as HS-DDX, Multiflow Aggregation (MF), HS-SFN, or Dynamic Sector Switch (DSS).
MP-HSDPA technologies rely on coordinated network scheduling that may allow data packets to be aggregated or switched between different cells. To support multipoint transmission and maximize its benefit it may be desirable to provide improved techniques for uplink feedback to be received by multiple serving base stations.